Alive and Kicking
Alive and Kicking is the second episode of the second season of The Originals and the twenty-fourth episode of the series. Summary GUEST STAR NATHANIEL BUZOLIC APPEARS IN FLASHBACKS TO THE 1700's — As tensions between Elijah and Hayley grow, Klaus steps in and encourages her to regain her position within her werewolf pack. Still under Davina’s control, Mikael grows impatient while she attempts to uncover a spell that would protect those closest to her. When Elijah turns to Marcel for help in tracking down a vital piece of information, he is forced to remember a time long ago when they were on better terms. Meanwhile, Davina and Kaleb (as Kol) find themselves in a dangerous situation when unexpected visitors show up and crash their dinner. Finally, Klaus grows suspicious after a meeting with Cassie doesn't go as he had planned. Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (credit only) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Daniel Sharman as Kol (in Kaleb's body) *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Sebastian Roché as Mikael *Natalie Dreyfuss as Esther (in Cassie's body) *Yusuf Gatewood as Finn (in Vincent's body) *Chase Coleman as Oliver *Nishi Munshi as Gia Guest Cast *Alice Evans as Esther Mikaelson (flashback) *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson (flashback) * McCarrie McCausland as young Marcel (flashback) Trivia *Fan favorite Kol Mikaelson will make an appearance in this episode. *In one of the flashbacks Kol will do something that will make many people hate him. *We find out Kol's plans for Davina in this episode. *Based on the promo for this episode Cassie/Esther is unaware of Mikael's resurrection by Davina which could derail her own plans as her husband hates werewolf's with which the New Orlean's coven has allied themselves with. It appears that Davina was successful in unlinking Marcel and Josh from Klaus's sire line, which would include Elena, Stefan and Caroline from TVD, as she tells Mikael he's free to go after Klaus before he is shown in a run in with Elijah. *Hayley leads her pack back to the Abbatoir to live and makes a deal with Oliver that he will work for a ring if he tells her all the inside scoop about Esther. *Esther wants Kol and Finn to find out what Davina's weapon is and Kol knows but lies and says he was knocked out. *Klaus finds out Cassie is Esther and that Mikael is back so he and Elijah decide to kill their parents again. *Marcel makes Gia into a vampire and asks Elijah to be her mentor. *Esther is making moonlight rings so the werewolves will have protection in case the vampires decide to rule the city again. *Kol was daggered the first time by Klaus because he was out of control and led Mikael to them, the second time because he was interfering in Marcel's life in a negative way. *Davina loses control of Mikael for a second but regains control of him and runs away with him. Continuity *Kol Mikaelson (in his original body) was last seen in Resident Evil on TVD and in Always and Forever on TO. Behind the Scenes *First appearance of Alice Evans as Esther Mikaelson on the show. *First appearance of Kol Mikaelson in a flashback, not counting the brief cameo in the pilot. Cultural References Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 2x02 Promo "Alive & Kicking" (HD)|Short Promo The Originals 2x02 Extended Promo - Alive & Kicking HD|Extended Promo The Originals 2x02 Webclip - Alive & Kicking HD The Originals 2x02 Webclip 2 - Alive & Kicking HD The Originals - Inside Alive and Kicking Pictures TO2x02.jpg TO2x022.jpg TO2x0223.jpg TO2x024.jpg To2x025.jpg TO2x026.jpg 10646922_642298775877482_817061683253463203_n.jpg 10268909 629286760495950 501510574 n.jpg Originals-season-2-dead-brother.jpg Kol and Klaus Mikaelson.jpg|Kol and Niklaus Mikaelson References http://www.spoilertv.com/2014/09/the-originals-episode-202-alive-kicking.html See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Flashback episodes